Ganondorf
'Character Info' Born of Demise's hatred, Ganondorf was the first male Gerudo to be born in a hundred years. He was gifted with powerful magic and despite having the Triforce of Power he seeks to gain the complete set leading him to attack Hyrule Castle and the royal family. He has a near-immortality with only a small handful of relics being able to do true harm to him. His fate is tied to that of Zelda, Link, and their descendants as he always shows up again and again to try and destroy Hyrule and obtain the Triforce. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Ganondorf is lifted about a foot off of the ground by his dark magic as he twirls around with a menacing cackle – his trademark taunt in the Smash series. Down Taunt: Ganondorf stabs the Sword of Six Sages into the ground and retrieves the two katanas rested on either hip and stares at them for a brief moment, letting them glint in the sun and amusedly grunting before sliding them both back into their sheaths. Side Taunt: Ganondorf will punch his right fist into his left open palm in a threatening manner as he scoffs at the other players. His hands will emit dark magic as he does so and his cape will blow about as if a steady wind is blowing through. 'Entrance' A dark portal will swirl out onto the stage with Ganondorf stepping out from inside it moments after. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby dons Ganondorf’s hair, beard, and crown for his own adorable take on the King of Evil. Victory Poses # Back to the screen, Ganondorf slams his fists into each other twice before turning back slightly and looking back over his shoulder at the camera. # Dark energy crackles crackles around Ganondorf’s outstretched fist before crouching and pumping his fist. # Dark chuckles come from Ganondorf’s mouth as he crosses his arms. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Dead Man's Volley: With a press of the Special Button Ganondorf will begin to charge up an orb of dark energy in his palm. When just thrown without any charging, the attack is faster but deals a smaller amount of damage and the longer you charge it the more damage it will do but the slower the orb will travel. Naturally one might want to use Mario's cape to reflect this attack or Lucas' PSI Magnet to absorb it. However this projectile cannot be deflected by the usual methods. Instead, it must be attacked head on by a weapon. This can be a weapon like Marth's sword and King Dedede's Hammer, or an item such as the Beam Sword and Home-Run Bat. Projectile attacks will not deflect the orb nor will melee attacks that are just punches and kicks. However a melee attack that deals a high enough amount of damage may be able to reflect it however the timing would be difficult to maintain. When deflected by a proper attack, the orb will head back towards Ganondorf a little bit faster and stronger. Ganondorf can of course reflect the attack right back, and with any attack non-projectile attack, sending the orb back even faster and stronger. This can continue back and forth like a tennis match with life or death conditions. This orb does NOT track whoever it is reflected back to and travels to them in a straight line. This makes it easy for somebody to either run away and dodge the orb, or try to stop it with a barrier. 'Side Special' Ganondorf's Steed: Much like Link has Epona, Ganondorf has often been seen with his iconic pitch black steed. Much like the Smashtopia version of Ganondorf himself, his steed takes on a design aesthetic drawing from both his appearances in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. The horse features a mostly black body entirely with the exception of its mane, which has threads of crimson, and its similarly deep red eyes. It is covered in newly-designed shining silver armor similar to its getup in OoT, with more of a TP-influenced spiked saddle. The way the horse functions in this move is like a fusion between Wario’s side special and Smash 4 Zelda’s down special in regards, wherein Ganondorf instantly mounts the horse and dashes forward. Dark purple flames dance beneath the horse’s feet as it speeds forward, but only in the first direction specified, until it either dashes forward far enough and Ganondorf jumps off or it makes contact with an opponent, item, or object. The longer that Ganondorf charges the attack, the further and faster the horse will dash before coming to a stop. If his steed makes contact with an opponent, expect considerable knock back! As far as how the horse will look while charging the attack, it grinds one of its front hooves against the ground, kicking up gravel as it becomes more and more eager to charge ahead, the purple flames aforementioned billowing around its feet a little more and a little more as time goes by. Eventually, Ganondorf will “mush” his horse forward with an intimidating shout and a soft kick against its sides with both of his legs. Activated from above, the horse will operate in a way very similar to Wario’s Bike as it’ll carry Ganondorf its standard amount forward before disappearing, making it a viable recovery move. 'Up Special' Float: Spinning in midair and rising off the ground ever so slightly, Ganondorf will suddenly be floating in midair. This allows the player to freely control Ganondorf in the air. You can float in any direction at a moderate speed as well as attack with your Specials and Aerials. This is NOT indefinite however and if you push this move to it's limit then at it's end Ganondorf will enter a state of free fall leaving him vulnerable in addition to a heavy amount of landing lag once he lands back down on the stage. This move can be extremely advantageous to Ganondorf but when pushed too hard puts him in a position where a smart opponent can properly punish him with attacks. 'Down Special' Shockwave: Using his magic endowed unto him by his dark lineage, Ganondorf rises inches off of the ground before slamming the Sword of Sages directly into the ground. This is another chargeable move with some frames of super armor present while Ganondorf slowly ascends from the ground a little higher depending on how long the move is charged. Slamming it down almost immediately without any charging will see the sword summon a light bolt of electricity to its blade, briefly shocking any opponents as they are mildly knocked back. The longer the charge, the greater the repercussions, as the lightning imbued into Ganondorf’s sword will only grow more powerful by the moment. A fully charged Shockwave will ride out about two Ganondorfs in length and deal stronger shock damage the closer that opponents are to Ganondorf when he summons it. If they are hit by his sword in a full charge, this will deal a considerably great amount of knock back, flinch time, and damage. Should Ganondorf make direct contact, he’ll dish out his trademark laugh in a manner similar to that of Ocarina of Time, mocking his opponent for being caught in his devastating, yet easy enough to avoid direct attack with his sword. Used in midair, Ganondorf will come crashing down with his sword and, depending on how high up he is, make more or less momentum with the resounding shock wave left in his attack’s wake. This works similar when engaging in Float, albeit he’ll gather greater strength from shorter distances since he had to engage in one special to activate the other, in this case. 'Final Smash' Calamity Ganon: With Ganondorf now having the power to transform into his more bestial Ganon form at will, his Final Smash requires a change. Keeping the core mechanics of his Smash 4 Final Smash intact, instead of transforming into the Twilight Princess version of Dark Beast Ganon and rushing straight forward dealing high damage to anyone in his way, Ganondorf will instead turn into his malice infused Calamity Ganon self first seen circling Hyrule Castle in a cloud of purple smoke in Breath of the Wild. To clarify this is NOT the form that Calamity Ganon takes in the final boss fight, but is instead what you actually see flying around Hyrule Castle. Calamity Ganon will rush through the stage at about the same size and destructive potential as Ganondorf's Final Smash in Smash 4. Extra Skill Ganon Transformation: Raising his fist with a menacing laugh, the Triforce of Power will glow on Ganondorf's fist as a dark purple cloud quickly surrounds itself around him. Moments later the cloud will disperse and in Ganondorf's place will stand his alternate form, Ganon. Alternate Costumes # Default # White – Ganondorf’s armor will take on a Red color scheme. # Green - Ganondorf’s armor will take on a Green color scheme. # Blue - Ganondorf’s armor will take on a Blue color scheme. # Purple - Ganondorf’s armor will take on a Purple color scheme. # Pink - Ganondorf’s armor will take on a Pink color scheme. # Orange – Ganondorf’s armor will take on a Orange color scheme. # Yellow - Ganondorf’s armor will take on a Yellow color scheme. # Brown – Ganondorf’s armor will take on a Brown color scheme. # Black - Ganondorf’s armor will take on a Black color scheme. His hair will also turn White.